<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A tale of birth by Subaruchan192</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533411">A tale of birth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192'>Subaruchan192</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Surrogate family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda goes into labour with Billie and calls Sonny and Rafael for help. While Sonny accompanies her to the hospital, Rafael stays with Jesse and tells her a bedtime story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MforPaul's Fanworks Baby Shower!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A tale of birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/gifts">mforpaul</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mforpaul is like one of the sweetest person in the Barisi Twitter Fandom and therefore, after I heard some were opening a collection for her for the time after she gave birth, I couldn't resist and had to write this.</p><p>It's quite differently to what I usually write, but I kinda like it. I hope you are going to like it, too. =)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny woke up to his mobile phone ringing loudly, its shrieking sound tearing the peaceful silence of this clear, soft spring morning asunder. He sat up with a groan, a quick glance to the clock telling him it was 4 am and he ran a hand through his dishevelled, silvery hair as he picked up the phone.</p><p>Rafael grumbled an incoherent complain as he rolled over onto his other side and pulled the blanket over his head. Only his dark hair with the entwined grey strands poked out of it.</p><p>For a short moment, Sonny looked softly at him over his shoulder, sometimes still amazed that he had been married to this wonderful man for two years, but then turned his attention back to his phone.</p><p>“Amanda, I hope there is a good reason why you wake up at such an…” His voice trailed off and Rafael picked his ears under the blanket, his subconscious deciding it wasn’t wise to fall back asleep. “What? When?”</p><p>Amanda’s voice on the other side of the line was loud, almost yelling at Sonny, who listened attentively.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be on my way.” He hung up immediately and carelessly threw the mobile phone somewhere into the endless see of his blanket, while he got up and stood up hurriedly. So hurriedly that he almost stumbled over his feet as he hastened to their wardrobe.</p><p>That was the moment Rafael was wide awake and almost shot up into a sitting position. The haze of sleep over his green eyes discarded as he looked over to his husband, who tried to stumble into his trousers.</p><p>“Sonny, what happened?”</p><p>“Amanda is in labour and needs someone to bring her to the hospital,” Sonny explained, while he almost tore a shirt out of the drawer and pulled it over his head. “I need to…”</p><p>“No.” It didn’t even take a second for Rafael to get out of bed and to walk over to his husband, helping him getting the shirt over his head. “We are going to get her there. I won’t let you drive like that.”</p><p>Tenderly, he mused Sonny’s hair into its right place and then kissed his forehead. Sonny sighed and under the brush of Rafael’s lips, the overflowing energy of excitement disappeared out of his body. He took a deep breath and a smile spread over his lips.</p><p>“Thank you, Rafi.”</p><p>“Always,” he replied and cupped Sonny’s cheeks. “I’m going to drive you there and stay with Jesse, while you bring Amanda to the hospital.”</p><p>“Yes, good idea, but we need to hurry.”</p><p>“I know,” Rafael said. “Just let me get dressed.”</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fortunately, the streets were relatively empty by New York standards at this early hour. Sonny and Rafael reached Amanda’s apartment within twenty minutes. The highly pregnant woman opened the door, the blond, fine hair sticking to her forehead. Her breathing came intermittently and her blue eyes were blurred with pain.</p><p>"There you are," she hissed between clenched teeth and a soft groan escaped along with the next exhalation.</p><p>“Yes.” A certain amount of comfort rested in Sonny’s warm voice and gentle smile. It seemed to work. Amanda took a deep breath and a bit of the tension disappeared out of her body. “We’re here, now, don’t worry. We’ll take care of everything.”</p><p>“We?” Amanda frowned.</p><p>“Hello, Amanda.” Rafael stepped into view and greeted her with a smile, which looked different than his husband’s, but it was just as warm and comforting.</p><p>“Barba,” she said surprised. He rolled his green eyes slightly and huffed. Amanda still refused to call him by his first name even though he wasn’t the ADA anymore, but right now definitely wasn’t the time for another attempt of changing it.</p><p>“In which intervals are the contractions,” Sonny asked while he stepped into her flat.</p><p>“Ten…minutes…” Her voice was flatter and more pressed than usual, her face contorted from pain as another contraction ripped through her. Sonny nodded in stoic professionalism. Rafael was glad he had been able to calm during the drive so that he was now able to support Amanda now.</p><p>“Where is your bag?” he asked as he cupped her shoulder and gently manoeuvred her back inside.</p><p>“Bedroom.”</p><p>“I’ll get it,” Rafael said and closed the front door. “Wait here with Amanda.”</p><p>Sonny smiled softly down into his eyes and mouthed a silent thank you. Rafael returned the gesture and nodded, before he disappeared into the bedroom.</p><p>The breathing of Amanda became heavier again, shallower as she squeezed her eyes shut and Sonny rested her against him, rubbing soothingly over her upper arm.</p><p>Rafael returned quickly, holding a blue, small shoulder bag in his hand, which he passed wordlessly onto Sonny.</p><p>“But what about Jesse?” Amanda asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I stay here with her,” Rafael assured. “Just focus on the birth. Sonny and I take care of the rest.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Amanda sobbed, tears welling in her eyes and relief shimmered in her eyes to know that her friends were once again by her side. Not that it was surprising as Sonny had accompanied her to every check-up when she had wished to.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Sonny squeezed her shoulder. “Come, let’s go.”</p><p>“Hmmhmmm…” She nodded.</p><p>“Drive safely,” Rafael said while he stepped close to them and kissed his husband softly onto the forehead. “Call, if you need something.”</p><p>“I will.” Sonny nodded and smiled as he cupped Rafael’s cheek and glanced tenderly into his eyes. “I keep you posted.”</p><p>“Thank you.” They kissed briefly and Rafael said good-bye to Amanda, who had become a little paler. Then the front door fell shut and suddenly, it was deathly quiet in the flat. Rafael looked around, a little uncertain of what to do now, but then decided he should probably look after Jesse. The poor, little girl would be scared to wake up and to find her mother wasn’t there.</p><p>Jesse’s bedroom was affectionally decorated. It was obvious to see that Amanda had paid great attention, when she had furnished it. A room in which every child would feel comfortable.</p><p>Warm light shone through the heavy curtains, colouring the walls and ceiling in a soft orange. Jesse slept peacefully; the blanket pulled up to her nose and her blond hair spread over the pillow like a crown or a halo.</p><p>Rafael smiled softly at the sight as he quietly tiptoed to the bed, careful not to step on any of her toys, which were spread all over the rainbow-coloured carpets.</p><p>His knees protested as he knelt down on the bed beside her.</p><p>“Hey, Jesse,” he whispered and touched her arm softly. The little girl grumbled, but her eyelids fluttered., before they slowly opened.</p><p>“Hmmm?” Her voice was thick from sleep as she rubbed her eyes and then turned her head towards him. “Uncle Rafa?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s me, sweetheart.”, he said softly and stroked through her hair. “I’m sorry I have to wake you up.”</p><p>“Did something happen?” Her eyes cleared up and a flicker of fear ran through them. “Where’s mommy?”</p><p>“Everything is fine,” Rafael assured with a calming voice.  “Don’t worry, Jesse. It’s just that your sister Billie decided that she finally wants to meet all of you.”</p><p>“Billie is coming?” Jesse widened her eyes and her blue eyes sparkled in excitement.</p><p>“Yes.”  Rafael nodded and smiled warmly. “Uncle Sonny is currently bringing your mother to the hospital.”</p><p>“Is everything going to be fine?” she asked and her voice shivered from concern.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Rafael assured. “And I’m going to stay with you meanwhile.”</p><p>“When will I be able to see her?” The excitement won again and Jesse bounced excitedly in her mattress. Rafael chuckled amused, but fondness filled his heart. There was something so innocent in the emotions of a child.</p><p>“That will take some time, I’m afraid, sweetheart. You should rather sleep again. I only woke you up to let you know what happened so that you aren’t scared.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jesse smiled brightly and settled herself back into her pillow, while Rafael tucked her into the blanket.</p><p>“Sleep well, niña. I’ll be in the living room, if you need me.” Rafael smiled and placed a soft kiss onto her forehead.</p><p>“Hmmhmmm…” She nodded, her eyelids already becoming heavy again and Rafael handed her Bean, her plush rabbit with the white fur. Quietly, he got up and stroked through her hair one last time, before he walked over to the door, but then he stopped as Jesse called him back.</p><p>“Uncle Rafa?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can you…stay?” It was nothing, but a mumble, a soft whisper hoovering over the blanket. Rafael looked back at her over the shoulder and blue eyes starred pleadingly into his. That actually wasn’t very surprising. This whole situation must be unsettling and excitement at the same time for her.</p><p>“Of course.” A small huff escaped him, before he smiled softly and walked back to her.</p><p>Quickly, he slipped out of his shoes, before he settled himself into her bed, hugging her close to him and stroked through her hair.</p><p>It was one of the rare occasions he was glad that he wasn’t exactly tall. Otherwise this might have been a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>Jesse’s little hands clenched slightly into the blue fabric of his shirt as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but Rafael could almost feel that she was restless, her mind likely continuously wandering to her mother and her little sister.</p><p>“Shall I tell you a story?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes! Please!”</p><p>“Okay…” With a thoughtful gaze and a slight frown, he stared up at the ceiling while he scrammed through his brain for a good story.</p><p>“Many, many thousand years ago, in a far away kingdom once lived a king and a queen with their three daughters. All 3 were very beautiful. The grace of the elders was widely praised, but the beauty of the youngest, Psyche, left everyone speechless. Even the gods, when they met her, could not help but compare her to the most wondrous of goddesses. With Aphrodite. The two older sisters were married to noble princes. Strangely enough, Psyche remained unmarried. She was admired and marvelled at, but no one ever dared to ask for her hand in marriage.”</p><p>“Why?” Jesse asked and Rafael smiled softly down to her.</p><p>“It was rumoured that her unearthly beauty frightened all admirers,” he explained and softly poked her nose. Jesse laughed as she scrunched it and then settled back into Rafael’s arms, who then continued with his melodic voice: “Aphrodite, chosen as the most beautiful of the goddesses, meanwhile sat on Mount Olympus and boiled with rage. She considered the hymns of praise about Psyche’s as a sacrilege.”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“It’s like a sin. Aphrodite was the most beautiful of them all, but her believers neglected their duties in admiring her as it seemed like they had found a second goddess within Psyche. Aphrodite urgently needed to get rid of this rival. With a snap of her finger she called for Eros, the god of love. Eros was one of the lower-ranking gods. He didn’t belong to the gods of Olympus like Zeus or Hades that you might have heard of.”</p><p>“Yes! Mum and I watched Hercules together.”</p><p>Not exactly accurate, Rafael thought with a smirk, but good enough. It meant she knew the rough concept of the Greek Mythology at least.</p><p>“I loved Pegasus!”</p><p>Of course, she did. Rafael huffed. Maybe he should have told that one, but the story of Bellerophontes wasn’t exactly suitable for children.</p><p>“Eros was born that day, when Aphrodite was admitted to the Olympus. On this day there was a big feast. Zeus invited all deities. Even the old and almost forgotten ones. One of them was Porus, the god of wealth. Even more than the others, Poros took the opportunity to enjoy the delicacies that were served to honour Aphrodite. Then he fell asleep in the shade of a large oak tree. Shortly afterwards Penia, the goddess of poverty, joined him. At the end of the meal she wanted to get her share that was her right as a goddess, but when she saw Porus lying there, fat and full, she saw her chance to leave poverty behind and the two of them got married.”</p><p>They didn't actually get married, but he had to remain G-rated.</p><p>"A few months later, Eros was born. Desire is therefore the child of wealth and poverty, of abundance and deprivation.” Rafael blinked slowly, while he waved his hand through the air. “Aphrodite made Eros a messenger of love. Aphrodite created love and Eros brought the couples together. He carried a bow and an arrow with two kinds of arrows in his quiver. A golden arrow made love blaze. A leaden arrow made the heart eternally unreceptive to love."</p><p>“So, uncle Sonny and you were hit by a golden arrow?” Jesse asked as she looked up at him. Surprised, Rafael turned his head to her, but then laughed softly and kissed into her golden hair.</p><p>“Maybe, who knows. I’d like to think that way. Those brought together by Eros never part except Aphrodite decides differently.”</p><p>“Hmmm…I hope mommy is going to be hit soon.”</p><p>“But she already was,” Rafael said softly and the girl looked confused at him. “Eros didn’t just bring love to a future married couple. The love he had brought to your mother is the strongest ever. Her love for you and your little sister.”</p><p>The blue eyes were blown wide, but then shone radiantly from happiness as she nodded and snuggled deeper into her uncle’s chest.</p><p>“This time Aphrodite, gripped by jealousy, ordered Eros to spark an unbridled love in Psyche, but for the ugliest, most horrible of all mortals. He must be a monster, she specified. A hideous creature.”</p><p>“That’s so stupid of her,” Jesse insists. “It doesn’t matter if he’s ugly. He beauty inside matters.”</p><p>She rested her small hand above her heart.</p><p>“Belle could love a beast, too!”</p><p>“You’re so right, sweetheart,” he agreed with a proud smile. “You’re even cleverer than a goddess.”</p><p>Jesse squealed happily and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Please, go on!”</p><p>“Okay, where was I?” Slowly, Rafael got the feeling that Jesse wasn’t getting any tired at all. Hopefully she would fall asleep soon, otherwise he had to make up a new ending to that story. Or he had to further embellish the current part.</p><p>“Eros obeyed nonetheless. He always did and so he left; with his bow and his arrows. When he arrived at Psyche’s house, she was asleep. Eros froze, enthralled. Never had he seen a being of such beauty. Psyche was perfect. Now he understood Aphrodite's jealousy. In his fascination he stumbled, fell down and hurt himself on one of his arrows. A golden one.</p><p>He returned to the Olympus and didn’t know what to do. He was in love, but also careful not to let Aphrodite notice. She would be furious with rage.</p><p>Psyche didn’t feel much better. She too is suffering, but for a different reason. The years went by without her having anyone at her side. Therefore, her father went to the temple of Apollo in Delphi to consult the oracle.</p><p>In Delphi, the priestess Pythia was the oracle, which passed on the words of the gods to the people. On this day one of the gods whispered - or was it a goddess?- a terrible message into Pythia's ear. Psyche had to climb a hill in a wedding dress where her future husband, a hideous monster, will take her with him.”</p><p>“That’s so mean of Aphrodite. I hate her!” If they weren't lying in her bed, Rafael was sure that Jesse would have stomped her foot.</p><p>“And you’re right about that, but don’t worry, it’s going to have a happy end,” he assured her.</p><p>“Phew. Serves you right, Aphrodite.”</p><p>Rafael laughed softly and then continued:</p><p>“The king was desperate. What a terrible thought to leave his daughter to a terrible monster. No father would be willing to do so, but as he is convinced that he must obey the gods and as no one had ever succeeded in changing the fate prophesied by the oracle, he led the young woman dressed in a wedding gown to a mountain. She was, however, accompanied by a funeral procession.</p><p>After a farewell kiss, father and mother went back to their palace in sorrow. Psyche laid there, left alone.</p><p>Suddenly she felt a breath of air. She was lifted up from the ground, slowly raised towards the sky, through the clouds and was gently set down in a valley. Psyche was still completely confused as yet another surprise awaits her. A huge palace, all gold and marble, surrounded by a wonderful garden stretched out in front of her.”</p><p>“Oooh, how beautiful,” Jesse exclaimed enthralled as she imagined it, but now that the happy end was approaching, her eyes fell shut ever so often.</p><p>Rafael smiled and gently rubbed small circles over her scalp.</p><p>“Everything seems deserted, but then the doors, covered with precious gems, opened all by themselves and unknown, soft voices invited her into her new home. Strangely enough, Psyche felt no fear at all. She strolled through the palace and she couldn’t stop feeling in awe.</p><p>In the evening, still completely overwhelmed, she went into a splendid bedroom specially prepared for her and fell asleep.</p><p>In the middle of the night she sensed that someone was walking through the dark room. This must be the monster the oracle had spoken of, she feared. In panic Psyche pushed the sheet aside and wanted to flee. At that moment a voice whispered in a soothing voice:</p><p>'Do not be afraid, I am your husband. I only want the best for you, but never try to see my face, because then you will lose me forever.</p><p>Surprised and still totally insecure, Psyche agreed to this strange pact. And the figure laid down with her, took her gently into their arms and kissed her.</p><p>When she woke up in the morning, the bed was empty. Psyche was alone. She would also be alone all day and all the following days, but every evening, after dark, her husband came to her. As promised, she never tried to see his face. To her own surprise, she began to love these embraces of the wind more and more.”</p><p>Rafael made a pause and expected a question or a reaction of Jesse, but when he looked, he found that Jesse was now fast asleep, her breath coming evenly. Rafael smiled and carefully, trying not to wake her up, he got his mobile phone out of his pocket and rested it onto the bedside table so that he would see, if Sonny calls them.</p><p>For quite some time, he watched how the shadows of the new day danced over the ceiling, telling a story of their own which he wasn’t quite able to understand and slowly, his own eyes became heavy, until he fell into a shallow slumber, his subconscious still alert.</p><p>~*~</p><p>It was evening, dark, grey clouds covering the sky, announcing rain, when Rafael and Jesse arrived at the hospital. He held hr hand as they walked through the white, sterile corridors.</p><p>Sonny wasn’t hard to miss as he stood outside a room, his phone pressed to his ear as he likely talked to Olivia. Rafael smiled fondly and as if Sonny sensed that his soulmate had arrived, he turned around and their eyes met.</p><p>“Hey,” he mouthed as he waved them closer and quickly ended the call, before he kissed Rafael and then knelt down to Jesse to hug her tightly.</p><p>“Is mom alright?”</p><p>“They both are,” Sonny assured her with a smile.</p><p>“Can I see her?”</p><p>“Of course. Billie is eager to finally get to know her sister. She has waited for nine months.”</p><p>“Yippie.” Excitedly, Jesse clapped her hands and then nothing was holding her back anymore. She stormed into the room and before Sonny or Rafael could even react, she was at her mother’s side, starring down in awe at the little bundle in her arms.</p><p>“Difficult birth?” Rafael asked as he looked at Sonny, who shook his head.</p><p>“Rather normal according to what I know about it.” He rested his head against Rafael’s head. “Billie is beautiful.”</p><p>“Father feelings?” Rafael teased with a smirk.</p><p>“Rather uncle feelings.”</p><p>“Billie is a lucky to have you as an uncle. That is much better than most fathers are.” At first it appeared as Sonny anted to reply something to that, but then he stayed silent. It was just then that Rafael realized that his jaw was clenched and his eyes likely harder than he had wanted. Quickly, he turned his head to his husband and kissed him, before he ran his thumb along the dark circles underneath Sonny’s eyes.</p><p>“You look exhausted, cariño.”</p><p>“And you not at all,” Sonny grumbled playfully, but the corners of his mouth twitched.</p><p>“Well, I was able to have a pleasant nap together with Jesse after I had to tell her the story of Psyche and Eros.”</p><p>Sonny quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“I hope you didn’t tell her the part where she wanted to kill herself after she had betrayed Eros and then was thrown into a tower of Aphrodite and she had to master impossible tasks.”</p><p>“Of course not.” Rafael laughed. “I’d have jumped to the point Zeus had pity with her and Aphrodite gave in so they were allowed to marry each other and lived happily ever after.”</p><p>Sonny chuckled and pecked his lips.</p><p>“Jesse believes we were hit by a golden arrow.”</p><p>“Does she?” Sonny asked as he touched their foreheads together. “I like the thought of it.”</p><p>“I guess we can assume so as we wear the molten arrow around our finger,” Rafael teases as he nudged him and Sonny laughed.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s greet the new family member. Olivia and the rest should be here, soon, too.”</p><p>It was late at night, when the married couple finally returned home and fell totally exhausted into their bed and snuggled into each other’s arms. They shared a slow, long kiss, before they fell asleep, delighted by the new addition to their lovely family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear mforpaul, I wish you all the best for you and your little human =) and maybe the little bedtime story inspires you. Of course Rafael wouldn't tell an ordinary one 😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>